


Welcoming Surprise

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [27]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Surprises, he loves coming home to a sight like that, yonekuni sees something he readily agrees to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod





	Welcoming Surprise

Yonekuni’s eyes narrowed at the sight that greeted him. His hands clenched at his sides, resisting the urge to crawl across the bed, to rain kisses on the body he knew, the body he worshiped at night. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Yonekuni gave into temptation and found himself already crawling across the bed, making his way up to straddle legs that seemed to tempt and tease him.

All too soon, it became too much for him as he threw away his inhibitions. Yonekuni kissed the lips that were whispering and moaning his name, loving the feel as his lips parted for him, giving him access as he slid into Shirou’s welcoming body. The pain of his shoulders being clawed at was welcoming as he moved, feeling as though Shirou was made just for him. Brought into the world to be his and only his.

Groaning out his name, resting his upper body on his elbows, Yonekuni caught his breath. The soft touch of a hand pulls him back, smiling softly at the look of concern on his lover’s face, Yonekuni whispered the words he would never get tired of saying. As he curled possessively behind Shirou, the sound of his mate’s breathing lulled him to sleep, his last thought as he fell asleep was that he was lucky to find the one who made him feel so complete.


End file.
